


Breaking a Promise

by Embyr52



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22748929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embyr52/pseuds/Embyr52
Summary: About a year after the events taking place in the game, MC nervously waits for her fiancé to return home. She hasn’t been acting her usual self lately and has been avoiding Saeyoung. But tonight, she has decided to reveal a secret that will change their relationship. Will they be able to overcome their worries and smile in the end? Or were they always destined for a bad ending? (Dun dun dun!)A one-shot, filled with so many timeline jumps, I decided to break it into four parts. :3
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My last piece was written by my optimistic idealist. This time, it shared the pen with my pessimistic realist. As a result, we got something a bit more angsty, but still fluffy.
> 
> Honestly, I came up with this after reading “similar” plots, but felt like something was missing. Like, they were too predictable or maybe too fluffy? Idk. I wanted to create something a bit less conventional than the typical storyline of its kind. Cuz 707 is far from being a conventional character, heh. Don’t know how well I did in making this, but I gave it a shot. 
> 
> I started making this with somewhat of a devious attitude, but it turned out to be a bit of an ode to 707’s route, filled with quotes from the route.

MC fiddled with the engagement ring sitting snugly on her finger, wondering when Saeyoung would be back. She took a moment to glance at her phone. 8:42PM. Taking a shaky breath, she went back to massaging the ring on her left hand as she reclined on the cherry-red sofa.

Earlier that night, she had busied herself with assessing the kitchen’s stock of food as she looked for a quick snack. She had made it her goal to ensure that the shelves contained foods other than chips, soda, and other sweets. They were fine on occasion, but the twins had a bad habit of neglecting their health. So she did what she could to help them, occasionally buying groceries, preparing healthy snacks, or putting together a warm meal. But by the looks of things, she had clearly fallen behind.

 _Ugh, when was the last time I came here?_ she quickly closed the refrigerator door, pinching her nose and trying to hold herself back from gagging. One of the leftovers had clearly gone bad, but she ignored it for the time being and moved on. Peering into the freezer, she discovered they were dangerously low on ice cream. It gave her an idea.

“I want a movie date night!” She had announced, trying to sound as enthusiastic as she could, hoping the unusual wavering in her voice would pass as bubbling excitement. “But we’re all out of ice cream.” She pouted playfully and gave Saeyoung the best puppy-dog-eyes she could muster.

Saeyoung was quiet as he gazed at her, carefully analyzing her features, but then broke into his charismatic 707 smile. “If her Highness wishes for a movie and ice cream, then a movie and ice cream she shall get! Such promises her ever-charming-knight-in-shining-armor.”

It was an excuse in all honesty. What she really wanted was a moment to be alone. To have a little bit more time to recite the words she had prepared over the last few days. But instead, she found her mind wandering over the past year or so she had spent with him...

... ... ...

(~16 Months Ago)

* * *

**_”I realized that this is fate... this is a miracle... that this is love... God does exist... So I’ve come here to promise to you...”_ **

* * *

_It had been well over a year since those words were spoken, but MC carefully kept the memory stored deep within her heart._

_They were still searching for Saeran at the time, who had fallen into the hands of the intelligence agency due to an unfortunate mixup. If they didn’t realize their mistake soon, there was no doubt Saeran would suffer the consequences that were planned for his twin brother. But Saeyoung wouldn’t allow for that to happen. They we’re already so close. If only he hadn’t put blind faith in V. If only he could have convinced his brother at that time. If only he hadn’t underestimated Vanderwood... So many mistakes..._

_Not long ago, he might have been crushed under the weight of guilt. But that was before he had met MC. She was so kind and bright... so much more than his dark world deserved. Her sparkling smile reminded him to have courage, to find motivation to fight for a brighter future. It gave him hope, a feeling he had long abandoned all those years ago. He had realized that his algorithms weren’t perfect, but now, life had given him a chance to learn from those mistakes. An opportunity to correct and fine tune his methods. To improve and grow. To become smarter... smart enough to prevail against his adversaries. This time, he knew, they would save Saeran._

_And so he hacked into his agency, getting a hold of their classified files and documents to use as leverage and keep one step—no, two steps—ahead of his opponent. With his recorded message sent out, alerting the agency of their blunder, all they could do was wait for their response. So until then..._

_He turned to MC. “Now, while we wait for them to take the bait, there’s this place I’d like to visit. Will... will you come with me?”_

* * *

_**”...I promise... to treat her as the most precious person to me. I promise to love her endlessly until my last breath. Dear Lord, please listen to my heart... my promise. I will live my life with truth and love...”** _

* * *

_It had been the closest they could come to an actual wedding, considering they were still on the run from both the agency and Mint Eye. There were no guests, no rings, no preist to ordain over the event, and well, it wasn’t at the space station. But there were vows, MC had found a white dress to wear, and they had a chapel venue. And so they manage to put together their own little wedding. Although the vows they made to each other would go unrecognized by the world, they remained real within their hearts with God acting as their witness and officiant._

_“When this is over, I promise you MC, I promise to give you a proper wedding. One that everyone can attend. Our family, friends, even Elly as long as she harbors no ill-will against me for choosing to be with you.” He laughed and continued with enthusiasm. “And there’ll be a proposal. Oh, and we’ll have to go out on dates. I don’t want you to be deprived of a single happy moment just because of the situation we’re in because of me. If you can be patient with me, I swear, I will make this all up to you.”_

* * *

**_”...No matter what hardship faces me, I will solemnly speak the truth in front of my love and protect her. I pray again and again so that my last day is the day I protect this person with the most beautiful heart.”_ **

* * *

... ... ...

(Present time)

”You look terrible.” A sharp voice bit out, waking MC from her trance. She looked up and locked eyes with Saeran whom she had nearly forgotten was still home. He walked to the opposite side of the living room and leaned against the wall, carefully eyeing her. Although his mannerisms were still rough around the edges, he had come a long way since the day his brother smuggled him out of the hospital and into his bunker. He still had a tendency to sound cold and harsh, but after awhile, she began to notice the soft, kind-hearted side hidden beneath his protective layer of thorns.

”I’m... fine.” She replied, her eyes breaking the contact with his and reflexively drifting back to the clock. 8:49PM. “Just a bit tired.” She lied.

Saeran snorted and gave her a look of disdain. “If ‘tired’ is your excuse for your odd behavior, then you’ve been ‘tired’ for the past week or two. At least.”

”Well, maybe I have been.” MC shot back with a glare, trying to defend herself. “I mean, with the wedding coming up and all the plans I’ve had to go over, why wouldn’t I be just a bit tired? What would you know? How can you be so sure that I’m not just suffering from a bit of fatigue?”

Saeran sighed and looked down at his feet. His voice was quiet but rigid. “Because I _know_ you’re not. Because I know what it’s like to be exhausted. To go without proper sleep for weeks at a time. To be so consumed with... certain things... that you refuse to give yourself any breaks, working to the point of passing out. To be so worn out, you start to lose touch with the world around you... nightmares and reality... blending together between the cracks...” He trailed off. His jaw tightened and his fingers began to press tightly into his arms.

”Saeran...?” MC asked worried. Saeran had suffered a lot, and although he had finally become stable, he would never be able to escape those memories of manipulation and abuse. He lifted his eyes up slowly to meet hers, and seeing the dark, emptiness they held, MC was frightened she had crossed the line. That she might have caused him to slip back into his past self. But to her relief, his eyes softened and he shook his head, regaining his former guarded composure.

“No... you’re not tired. You’re avoiding him.” MC opened her mouth to speak, but he continued, pointing a finger at her in accusation. “And don’t you dare try to deny it! I’m already a bit pissed that you just tried to lie to me... What, you don’t think I’ve already dealt with enough of those in the past? Are you really going to try to add on to that repulsive pile?”

She gapped at him like a fish out of water as his words sunk in. How was it that she had found herself lying, and to Saeran of all people. Most of his life had been built upon lies and deception. The last thing she wanted was to betray the trust she had finally gained from him.

The corner of Saeran’s lip twisted upward as he watched her reaction. He couldn’t deny that part of him truly enjoyed seeing her panic and stumble for words. Her face turned a deep red from the embarrassment of being caught. “I-I’m sorry. Saeran... I’m really sorry. I’m being such an idiot... Sorry...” The choppy string of apologies spilled out from her mouth. She shoved the palms of her hands to her face trying to cool it down, and groaned.

”Well then...” Saeran rested his arms behind his head, his posture far more relaxed and nonchalant. “Now that we’ve finally decided to be honest... why don’t you tell me what’s really going on. What is it, I wonder... Are you getting cold feet?” MC swallowed and began to fidget with her ring once more. “Let me guess... you’ve actually secretly fallen for that CEO? You know, I always imagined you would fall for him... he’s at least a bit normal, unlike that weirdo you somehow ended up with.” He paused thoughtfully, giving her a chance to speak, but when she didn’t, he continued. “You’re obviously trying to hide something... Care to enlighten me?”

MC shook her head. “It’s.... kind of a secret.”

Saeran rolled his eyes. “A secret. Of course it is. It _always_ is. You both just love making your ‘secrets.’ Just like how the two of you are already ‘secretly married’.” MC flinched. Saeran expected her to blush in embarrassment, but to his surprise, her face became a bit pale. She shifted her position on the couch, tucking her knees up to her chest. It was true. Not long after the proposal party, she and Saeyoung had an official wedding. No one in else in the RFA knew... yet.

 _Aha, so it has something to do with that silly secret wedding they had._ Saeran noted to himself.

“Oh that’s right...” Saeran dismissed her reaction for now and rubbed his jaw in contemplation. He muttered under his breath, just loud enough for MC to hear. “You two are technically married already... Can a person really get cold feet if they’re already legally married? So it must be something else...” He continued on louder, trying to slowly tease out more information while giving her a chance to tell the truth herself. “You’re cheating on him? You ‘borrowed’ one of his cars? You actually have a cat allergy and are afraid he’ll reject you once he finds out? Or was it something he did... maybe he went too far with his teasing...?” Saeran trailed on as MC buried her face in her arms.

... ... ...


	2. Chapter 2

... ... ...

(~7 Months Ago)

* * *

_**”I love you. I want you to look at me and love me too...”** _

* * *

_Saeyoung’s visits to MC’s apartment became more and more frequent ever since Saeran’s recovery and the proposal party. So she wasn’t at all surprised to find him ringing her doorbell this morning._

_"Guess what today is~” he sang as she opened the door, his arms full with bags of groceries._

_MC sleepily rubbed her eyes as she tried to count the months. It wasn’t rare for Saeyoung to celebrate some obscure holiday or mile marker of their relationship. “Is it... our 9 month anniversary from when we first met?” She guessed._

_"Bzzzt, wrong! That’s next week.” He corrected her. “How about a hint?”_

_Hey took a step forward a leaned forward, planting a kiss to her lips. She gave him a dumbfounded look, not really sure what the hint meant. It could mean anything really. “Well... it’s not Valentine’s Day yet... is it something strange like Kiss your Girlfriend Day?” She ventured._

_“Ooh, so close!” He replied before giving her the answer. “It’s actually Kiss a Ginger Day.”_

_MC gave him a suspicious look. “You’re making that up...”_

_“Nope!” He grinned triumphantly. “If you don’t believe me, look it up.”_

_And as he hurried off to the kitchen to drop off the groceries, she did just that. Opening up the internet on her phone, she threw the holiday into the search engine, and sure enough, it existed. January 12th. ‘Just how in the world did he find out about these things?’ she wondered before heading to the kitchen to rejoin him. She sat down at the table and idly watched him pull out a carton of eggs from one of the bags._

_"So... what happened to your face?” She asked, now noticing the darkening bruise above his jaw._

_"Hmm?” He gingerly touched his swollen left cheek then chuckled. “Oh this? Well... let’s just say Saeran wasn’t exactly thrilled that I made him celebrate the holiday with me.”_

_"No... You didn’t...” MC’s eyes widened in realization and he made a sheepish grin in return._

_"Anyway, I had to leave the house earlier than planned. But being in such a rush to escape, I missed the chance to eat this morning. And thus...” He pulled out a frying pan, twirled it in his hand, and set it on the stove top. “I decided to eat breakfast with you instead.”_

_MC helped in putting together the meal with him, and after filling up on fried rice and eggs, they retired to her room to relax on the bed and lazily plan out the rest of the day. But after awhile, the two fell quiet, simply enjoying the other’s presence. MC started to find herself drifting off when Saeyoung broke the peaceful silence._

_"Do you want to get married?” Saeyoung murmured softly. He held her hand above his head, his sharp golden eyes inspecting the stone resting on her finger._

_MC found herself giggling at his side as she considered his request. “What do you mean ‘do I want to marry you?’ Of course I do. Isn’t that the point of saying ‘yes’ to your proposal?”_

_"Well, yes, I guess you’re correct in that sense.” He hummed as he dropped their hands and rolled over to whisper into her ear. “But I meant right now. Today.”_

_"T-today? You mean, today, today?” MC sat up, her face becoming flushed as she was put on the spot. It was too sudden. “But, it’s only been a few months since you proposed. Can we just-we haven’t even planned the wedding or sent out invitations.”_

_Saeyoung pushed himself up to sit next to her. He carefully brushed a stray lock of hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. “It’ll be our secret. No one will know except the two of us. Oh, and Saeran if he’s not still upset from earlier... I thought he could be our witness. If that’s alright with you, of course. I promise, no one will be the wiser, and we’ll still have a proper wedding just as I promised you. As I’ve said before... I love you, MC. I want to spend my life with you. No matter what happens, I will love you until the day I die. So...” He held out his pinkie and gave her a lopsided grin, “are you in?”_

_MC thought over his offer for a moment. They had already vowed to stay together all those months ago at the chapel during their search for Saeran. As far as their hearts were concerned, they were already one. She closed her eyes, focusing on her feelings for him. It was crazy. Silly. An impulsive decision._

* * *

_**”...We’ve come too far to turn back. I’m already too deep into you... I love you, my one and only love.”** _

* * *

_But in all honesty, she had grown fond of his spontaneous nature. He filled her life with color and excitement. And in the end, she already knew she loved him, and that she would continue to love him, ‘til death do them part. That was the truth ringing in her heart at that moment. What difference did it make if they were married now or waited another several more months?_

_”" mean, if you want to wait, it’s alright. I understand. I don’t want to force you into making a decision.” Saeyoung said after awhile, a bit embarrassed for proposing such a plan._

_"No!” MC interjected, wrapping her pinkie around his and shaking it before he could pull it away. “It’s a deal. I love you. That will never change. I want to marry you. Today. Our secret.”_

_"Y-you’re sure? Because we can always wait if you-”_

_"Mhmm” MC leaned forward, interrupting him with a kiss. “I’m sure.”_

_"Well, alright then.” He laughed, his face reddening as he became flustered and he forgot what he wanted to say in that moment. “I, um. Hmmm. There’s still some things I need to prepare first. I’m going to head out now to get everything set. Six o’ clock. I’ll return to pick you up... or maybe, hmm... just have yourself ready to go by six tonight, alright? Oh! And don’t forget to wear a jacket—it’s still pretty cold out.”_

... ... ...

(Present)  
  
  


Saeran continued to mumble his suspicions under his breath as MC sat on the sofa, nervously playing with her hands. With each new guess—some serious, others silly—he carefully watched her reactions, waiting to get a response. Worried he might actually guess at the truth, she interrupted him. “You’re right. I have been avoiding Saeyoung... but I decided to talk to him about what’s been bothering me. Tonight, once he gets back. You don’t have to try figuring it out. Please, I... I want him to be the first to know what’s going on. He deserves that much.”

"Oh, you better.” Saeran hissed, his voice now threatening. “You think he hasn’t noticed the way you’ve been acting these past weeks? How worried he’s been? You’ve canceled his dates, stopped him from going to your apartment, and do you even remember the last time you were here in this house?” Saeran returned to crossing his arms and scowled. “All he does while you’re gone is whine and mope around the house. He’s constantly getting on my nerves. I mean, how should I know what he did to make you so upset at him?”

"I’m sorry.” She offered him an apologetic smile. “I guess I didn’t realize how much I’ve been distancing myself from him... I should have been honest with him sooner... I just, didn’t want him to find out the truth until I had the right words to say. I probably seem ridiculous right now, the way I’ve been acting.”

"What’s ridiculous is how you two somehow involve me in your stupid fights. So just tell him what you need to say and get this done and over with. Please. For both our sakes.” He sighed, giving up on his interrogation. As long as they worked whatever it was out by tonight, he saw no need to provoke her to spill the truth. He started off towards the hallway.

"Alright, I will. And thanks... for talking with me. I think it helped.” MC called out as he turned the corner. He gave a lazy wave of his hand.

“Whatever,” he muttered as he disappeared from view. Pulling out his phone, he sent his brother a text.

\- ◆ ◇ ◈ ◇ ◆ -

> **〚Saeran 〛:**
> 
> She’s upset over that wedding you had.
> 
> **「Saeyoung 」 :**
> 
> W-what? Why?
> 
> **〚Saeran 〛:**
> 
> How would I know? I'm not her.
> 
> But... let me guess.
> 
> It was a last minute idea, right?
> 
> **「Saeyoung 」 :**
> 
> Well... technically we agreed to do it several hours beforehand...
> 
> **〚Saeran 〛:**
> 
> Idiot.
> 
> **「Saeyoung 」 :**
> 
> T_T Saeran... So mean...!
> 
> Did u lose that list of the ‘707+ Nicknames to Use for ur Dearest and Favoritest Brother!’ I gave u?
> 
> **〚Saeran 〛:**
> 
> ...Seriously? You’re making jokes?
> 
> It’s stuff like that that makes me wonder how people put up with you.
> 
> Lazy, impulsive, joke-obsessed, impatient, manipulative...
> 
> Perhaps that girl finally came to her senses and realized just what she married into.
> 
> Anyway...
> 
> She’s waiting for you to return. It sounds like she came here today to talk things over with you.
> 
> **「Saeyoung 」 :**
> 
> ...Ah, I see...
> 
> Alright... I’m almost done. I’ll be there soon.
> 
> Oh, and Saeran?
> 
> **〚Saeran 〛:**
> 
> ...?
> 
> **「Saeyoung 」 :**
> 
> Thanks for telling me this.
> 
> **〚Saeran 〛:**
> 
> ...

\- ◆ ◇ ◈ ◇ ◆ -

* * *

**"I can go anywhere if you're there with me. That won't change."**

* * *

_Is this all my fault? Am I rushing through things to quickly?_ Saeyoung's mind began to race as he arrived to the checkout counter. As the clerk scanned the pile of treats, Saeyoung skimmed through his memories for some clue that would give him the answers he sought. She had been genuinely happy beside him before... but now, despite trying to keep up a cheerful facade, it would appear that she loathed the idea of being near him. It made no sense. How did it all change so drastically in the past month?

Since he first met her, she had been hopeful, trusting, patient, and optimistic. She was a bit naive, to have put complete faith in a stranger such as himself, but somehow her brightness helped to balance him out and chase away his doubts and worries. He used to tease her for her gullibility at times, but truly loved her bright outlook and unwavering faith in their future. Perhaps she was finally taking a realistic approach to their relationship. Saeyoung reread his brothers texts. Lazy, impulsive, manipulative... was that what she saw in him now? _'The person you like is the 707 in the chatroom, not me!'_ Those words he had said to her so long ago echoed in his mind. At the time, he was certain that his statement was the truth, until her kindness and determination convinced him otherwise. But could it be that he was right all along? That he had fallen into a disillusion that he could be happy with her?

 _No. That wasn't the case then, and it isn't the case now._ He told himself. Despite all his attempts to push her away and make it clear that he carried far more burdens than 707 let on, she still stayed by his side. She didn't deny his his troubled past, outbursts of frustration, and cynical attitude. No. She embraced them and helped him to work through them. 

* * *

**"Struggles become less difficult when you share them"**

* * *

She was there for him in his time of weakness and defeat and helped to pull him out of his despair. Now it was time for him to do the same. Whatever doubts and anxieties she had about their relationship, he would be there for her and they would get through this together. 

The clerk rang up the total and Saeyoung hasitly gave him enough cash to cover the expense. "You can keep the change." He told him before briskly leaving the store.

_Please wait for me, MC. Give me a chance to be there for you, just as you were there for me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added a scene, cuz the following three scenes kinda flow together and it wouldn't make sense to break them up. So to add a smidge more to this chapter, I included some Saeyoung POV, along with some quotes from his route, this time, made by MC. 
> 
> I think one of my favorite things about writing this story is trying to bring Saeran's post-707-route character to life. We don't see much of him in the game, but I like to think that he still maintains a good deal of his Unknown personality. It's quite a bit of fun to try balancing his violent habits with his soft-hearted nature. Such an interesting character, and I love him. Giving Saeyoung a bruise on his face was my favorite part of this chapter, hehehe. Kinda makes me want to write out the entire scene of the morning between those two brothers, but I think I'll just leave the details to the reader's imagination, lol. It's not very relevant to the story anyways.


	3. Chapter 3

After a minute or two, MC stood up and stretched her shoulders. She was having trouble sitting still and decided to take a walk around the house. Saeyoung... She wondered how much time she had until he came back. Her eyes shifted towards the clock on her phone when a shrill ring filled the air, causing her to jump in surprise.

"Meeoooowwww! Meeoooowwww!” A voice echoed through the adjacent hallway. “It is 9PM, meow! 9PM!” MC traced the noise back to its source as it continued to repeat its message and sharp ring. Soon, the sound began to fill the air from various locations within the house and increased in volume. It was undoubtedly a fail-safe to ensure that it captured Saeyoung’s attention regardless of where he was in the house or if he had his headphones on at the time.

"That stupid clock!” She heard Saeran’s yell from his room along with a furious string of curses. He stormed into the corridor but froze in surprise when he saw MC. He grimaced, giving her an accusatory look knowing she was the inspiration behind Saeyoung’s idiotic alarm game. He looked like he was about to say something, but thinking better of it, hurried back to his room and slammed the door shut. After a few minutes, the alarm would stop on its own, but not wanting to further annoy the younger twin, MC quickly stepped into her husband’s room to turn the sound off.

MC held the cat-shaped clock in her hands, identical to the one resting on the nightstand back at her apartment. She drew a finger across the smooth, glass face, recalling the adventure Saeyoung had put together for Valentine’s Day.

... ... ...

_(~3 Months Ago)_

_"I feel a little guilty...” MC murmured as Saeyoung’s white convertible came to a halt at a red light. She ran her fingers through her hair, trying to undo some of the tangles that had formed from the wind rushing over the windshield. In the rush to join Saeyoung on a Sunday ride through the country, she had forgotten to tie back her hair. But, despite the inconvenience, it didn’t dampen her mood on their midday excursion along the winding roads. What did however bring her spirit down was the excitement everyone seemed to have for the wedding now that the invitations had been sent. “Everyone is looking forward to it... our wedding...” She sighed, resting her chin upon her arm._

_“Is that a bad thing?” Saeyoung inquired as the light changed. He eased the car forward, maintaining a low speed so he could still listen to her voice._

_“No... But it just feels weird. As though I’ve stolen something from my friends and family.” She pulled her hand away from Saeyoung’s and waved it though the air in sudden frustration. “Like Jumin. Do you know what he said back on Valentine’s Day? He wants to be the first to congratulate us on our marriage.” Saeyoung nodded along, very well aware of his words considering he had monitored the entire scavenger hunt. MC leaned back against the headrest and brought her palm to her face. “He told me that, and yet, little did he know that just a few weeks prior...” She waved her left hand by the dashboard, the diamond on her finger casting fractals of light as it glimmered in the rays of the sun. It was technically her engagement ring, proof only that she was—or rather, had been—his fiancée, but he understood the message she was trying to convey. He reached out for her hand, returning it back to it’s place within his own and gave it a comforting squeeze._

_“Well, he can still be the first to congratulate us. Just several months after the fact. So long as we manage to keep it a secret until then.” He gave her a quick, reassuring smile before returning his eyes back to the road._

_“I suppose...” MC trailed off, ruminating on his words._

_“Besides,” he smirked, “I’m looking forward to messing with Yoosung. Hmm, let’s see. Should we scold him for congratulating us on the wrong day of our anniversary?”_

_MC laughed, imagining the scene and shook her head. “But then it won’t be a secret anymore. You promised. We wouldn’t tell anyone.”_

_“Ahh, you’re right...” He groaned, a bit disappointed. “Although, there is a good chance he wouldn’t catch on and just assume we’re joking about out real anniversary date.”_

_“Hmm, perhaps.” MC admitted. Yoosung was becoming a bit more wary of Saeyoung’s pranks. And she had to admit, it did sound fun. “I’ll... think about it.”_

... ... ...

(Present)

MC frowned as her eyes followed the contours of the alarm clock’s glossy white frame. She felt a bit bad for Saeyoung, knowing that he wouldn’t get a chance to pull that prank on Yoosung because of her. And she felt worse knowing she would have to disappoint her friends and family. The wedding was still over two months out, but it felt much closer. She used to feel impatient waiting for the big day to arrive. But now she felt more anxious than eager. She felt a bit nauseous as she continued to think about the wedding. ‘It’ll be fine,’ she told herself. ‘Just have courage. You’ve gotten through far worse. Honestly, they’ll all probably just laugh it off. They can’t be too upset for that long, right? You’re just being worried over something silly...’ Still, she wished Saeyoung would hurry up and return. She knew she would feel far better once she talked to him and got this weight off her chest. Things could get better once she finally dropped her charade.

* * *

**"If you think of me and your heart swells up, there’s a 78% chance that you’ll dream a happy dream! So think of me, okay? Promise!”**

* * *

As if on cue, her phone buzzed several times. MC fumbled with the alarm clock, nearly dropping it as she returned it to her husband’s desk. Opening her phone, she read the bombardment of messages she was receiving.

\- ◆ ◇ ◈ ◇ ◆ -

> **「Saeyoung 」 :**
> 
> Dearest wife,
> 
> Don’t think that just because I’m not there to hear the alarm that I’m not still thinking of u tonight~
> 
> Were u thinking of me too just now~ >3o
> 
> I’m here to report ‘Mission: Retrieve Ice Cream’ is a success! So worry not, my one and only princess... ^^
> 
> ...
> 
> ..
> 
> .
> 
> Um...
> 
> I know you haven’t been feeling well lately...
> 
> ...I’m sorry if it’s because of me.
> 
> But I want you to know that,
> 
> No matter what it is...
> 
> I’ll always love you.
> 
> And I’ll always be ready to hear what you have to say.
> 
> So don’t be afraid to tell me what’s wrong. You don’t have to avoid me. I don’t want to see you hurting. So please, let’s work things out together.
> 
> I’m on my way back now, so just sit tight and I’ll see you soon, my love. ~ ♡

\- ◆ ◇ ◈ ◇ ◆ -

MC bit her lip as she sent him a quick reply. Saeran was right. Her avoidance these past few weeks had done more harm than good.

... ... ...

_(~2 Weeks Ago)_

_"...MC... Earth to MC... Hello?” MC blinked and looked up as a hand waved in front of her, just inches before her nose. She met eyes with Saeyoung who gave her a cheerful smile. “And she returns! For a moment there, I thought I might have to send a search party up in space to retrieve your mind.”_

_"S-sorry.” MC apologized, stirring the glass of bubble tea in front of her with a straw. She felt her ears grow warm with chagrin, realizing that she had stopped listening to his story. “I guess I zoned out for a bit there. Oops.”_

_"Yeah... you’ve been spacing out a lot lately.” Saeyoung rested his elbows on the table and propped his head across his laced fingers. MC shifted uncomfortable under his scrutinizing stare. “Is everything okay? You haven’t been yourself.”_

_"Everything’s fine.” She chimed and quickly took a sip from her drink. She racked her brain, trying to change the subject. “So... how are things going with Saeran?”_

_Saeyoung let out an irritated sigh as she dodged his question and leaned back in his seat. “I just told you. But since your mind was apparently elsewhere, I guess I’ll have to repeat it to you.”_

_MC gave him another apology, promising to focus this time. She listened to how Saeran was doing considerably better—enough so that he managed to find a part-time job at a flower shop._

_"Really?!” MC almost inhaled her tea. She had trouble imagining the ex-hacker, once dressed as a delinquent and bent on destroying his brother, now selling flower arrangements. “That’s amazing!”_

_"Yep. I guess before he was taken by Mint Eye, he found an interest in flowers.” Saeyoung’s eyes drifted towards the window and thoughtfully looked up at the clouds. “Saeran has changed a lot... he’s no longer the same person from when we were still kids... but it’s little things like this that lets me believe the gentle child I once knew hasn’t been completely erased.”_

_"I’m glad.” MC smiled softly, reaching across the table to grab his hand._

_"Me too.” He replied, letting his hand find hers._

__

_Moments later, the server came out with their food. “Alright, enough reminiscing and let’s eat!” Saeyoung exclaimed, breaking apart a set of chopsticks. MC was about to reach for her own pair when she suddenly froze._

_"Something wrong?” Saeyoung asked, his eyebrows furrowing in concern._

_"It’s-um, I just remembered something.” She withdrew her hand and stood up. “I-I’ll be right back.” And she rushed off to the restroom before Saeyoung could interject._

* * *

**_“I know you’re trying to hide it, but I can sense it... So come here and let’s talk. Let’s talk about what makes you nervous, how we can get through this... and just everything.”_ **

* * *

_..._

_"You were gone for awhile...” Saeyoung noted when she finally returned. His voice was full of worry “Are you sure everything’s fine? You know you can tell me anything, right?”_

_MC looked down, avoiding his gaze. “Yes, it’s fine. Is it alright if we leave now?”_

_"But you haven’t eaten yet!” He scolded her, motioning to the plates of food. “Here, sit down. You need to at least eat something.”_

_"No. I can eat something at the apartment.” She said shaking her head. “Please... I don’t want to fight about this... I just want to go home.”_

_She watched Saeyoung’s jaw flex as he mulled over her words. She hated doing this to him... but she had to get away. Away from the restaurant. Away from the bustling street. And most importantly, away from Saeyoung. Her emotions stirred and she felt as though she might suddenly break down in tears at any second. He was right: she wasn’t being herself lately._

_"Please, Saeyoung...” she begged, her heart wrenching in her chest._

_"Fine.” Saeyoung griped, looking away from her. He suddenly stood up, the chair giving out a shrill screech as it’s legs scraped against the tile floor. “Go ahead to the car. I’ll be there shortly.” He told her sharply._

_"I’m sorry...” MC whispered as he walked away to pay for their unfinished meal._

_What’s wrong with me? What am I doing...? MC wondered to herself, trying to hold back the remorseful tears forming in her eyes._

... ... ...

(Present)

She knew she was being a bit selfish, hiding the truth from him at first... wanting to be sure he noticed something was off before she talked to him. But perhaps she had held out on her own a bit too long. To the point of becoming cruel. She sighed. Tonight she would end that. Just a few more minutes.

She found herself walking back into the living room and to a small bookshelf filled with picture frames. It was a new addition to the home, installed not long after the proposal party. There was once a time when her husband believed nothing was worth treasuring in his life. They were all temporary, he had told her, destined to disappear from his life. Any relationships he made had to remain distant and uncommitted. He acted happy and friendly towards everyone, but it was all a life behind a mask.

That had all changed sometime before they left for the Mint Eye headquarters. After rediscovering the hope he had suppressed, Saeyoung started to cherish the precious moments in his life. Her eyes wandered over the pictures before her, each one a memory Saeyoung wanted to keep close to his heart. The photograph they had taken at the proposal party proudly stood front and center, being among the first to be included to the collection. Surrounding it were other photos of family and friends, many of which were covered in notes or doodles. Some were recent—his newest memories as Saeyoung Choi. But others were old, taken long before she had met him. They were parts of his life that he wanted to embrace and carry with him as he moved forward. A few of them elicited sad or painful memories, but despite the heaviness they carried, they remained a reminder of acceptance or forgiveness, offering hope for the future.

She jumped slightly as she heard the front door open. She stood still, her eyes focused on the picture frames while listening to Saeyoung shuffle about the house and drop of some plastic bags in the kitchen. It wasn’t long before his arms wrapped around her shoulders, giving her a warm hug from behind.

"Hiya, hey, hey.” He quietly greeted her, “I’m back.”

"Hi,” she returned. He began to sway side to side, an attempt to cheer her up with a playful dance. She raised her hands to his arms to steady herself, and fought against his movements, trying to remain firmly grounded. Noting her resistance, Saeyoung stopped and stood still, his arms still wrapped around her, waiting for her to say something.

* * *

**_"Promise me. From now on... we’ll just look at each other, smile, and get through whatever comes.”_ **

* * *

"Saeyoung, there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you...” She began.

"I know... and I’m ready to listen.”


	4. Chapter 4

"First off, I want to apologize for putting this off for so long." MC began, her voice filled with genuine guilt. "I didn’t really realize how much I was unintentionally hurting you until recently. I shouldn’t have avoided you for so long. But the truth is... well..." She paused to take a breath before speaking the words she had rehearsed in her head.

"It’s concerning our marriage... and the promise we made to each other...” She felt the arms around her tense up. ‘Just a little bit more,’ she thought to herself, noting the effect her words were having on him. “Sometimes... I wonder if we might have rushed into things a bit quickly... our relationship... it’s been a bit spontaneous, carefree... and I’m afraid we can't just avoid the consequences of some of those choices.” MC sighed and pulled Saeyoung’s arms away from her by his wrists, which he easily complied giving her zero resistance. She held his hands out before her and let her gaze anchor itself in his open palms.

“Over these last few weeks, I realized something. Life changes, and sometimes we have to accept the fact that not all things can stay the same. Sometimes, we may have to break the promises we’ve made... and, as scary as it can be, we have to embrace that change and move forward in life.” She felt her carefully crafted composure falling apart as her muscles tugged at the corners of her face. She was glad her face was still hidden from view.

"Saeyoung.” Her voice cracked as the emotions began to spill out. “I know we made... we made a promise. But... I think I’m going to have to break that promise... The secret marriage we had...” She paused, before delivering the final words. She heard his breath catch and felt his hands growing cold. With the way she had worded everything, and gauging his reactions, she knew she had successfully convinced him that she was breaking things off with him. The wedding would be canceled. She would distance herself from this place and all its memories. It was over. They were over. 

_But now it’s time for the real surprise,_ she thought, taking a deep breath as she prepared her final words. _Here goes nothing...!_

"The secret marriage we had... I… I won’t be able to keep it a secret from everyone. I know we made a promise to each other, but when the wedding comes, they’re all going to discover the truth. I’m sorry!” She hastily brought his hands down to lie on her abdomen and leaned back reassuringly against his chest. It was still too early for there to be any noticeable changes to her waistline, but she hoped the gesture would be enough to help convey the real meaning behind her words. She silently waited for him to connect the pieces.

"MC... you’re...” he choked, unsure how to continue as the pieces fell into place. He wanted to laugh... cry... spin her around the room, but he couldn’t bring himself to just yet. Right now, more than anything, he wanted to know what was going on in her head. For the past week, he thought he was about to lose her. That he really had scared her off this time. That she would break off the wedding and leave him.

Those fears, thank God above, turned out to be false. But despite the relief, he still couldn’t forget how distant she had been. The anxiety, worry, melancholy, and guilt she tried to hide behind those fake smiles. He couldn’t simply dismiss them. Was it because she still felt a bit of remorse for hiding their marriage from her friends and family? Or did she regret having a... Maybe she didn’t want to add an expansion to their family so soon. Maybe she thought that the two of them weren’t ready to become...

To become...

He needed to know what she was feeling right now. He needed to see her face at this moment. He lifted his hands out of her grip and turned her in his arms until she was facing him. Her cheek was wet, a tear racing down towards her jawline, her eyes full of emotion... but not of fear and remorse. They brimmed with joy, happiness, and a hint of smug amusement as they took in Saeyoung’s startled and dazed countenance. Her sheepish smile quavered as she waited for him to speak. He let out a cry of relief and pulled her into a tight embrace, kissing the top of her head.

"You’re...“ Saeyoung let out a shaky breath, savoring this moment. Committing every detail, each emotion and sensation, to memory. MC eagerly waited for him to finish the sentence with that anticipated eight-letter word. “You’re... not breaking up with me!” He cried.

She laughed, a bit caught of guard and slightly disappointed. “Well, yes. I love you too much to leave you. But I think you’re missing the point. What I was really trying to tell you was that I’m actua—ahh!” She yelped as Saeyoung scooped her up bridal-style into his arms, interrupting her. “Saeyoung...” she chided him between her tremulous laughs.

"We’re going to be parents.” He hummed before showering her with a few more kisses. He carried her to the sofa and sat down, resting her on his lap. After a few minutes of embracing each other and sharing in each other’s joy, he sighed and addressed his concerns.

“I think I understand why you’ve avoided me these past few weeks, but there’s something else that was bothering you... are you worried about the wedding? About the others finding out it isn’t our first?”

"Yes, a bit.” She admitted quietly. She rested her hand on his arm and thoughtfully watched as his hand danced across her stomach, where somewhere beneath, the newest member of their family lay resting and growing. “But... I don’t feel as worried now that you’re here with me.” She nestled her head into his shoulder.

* * *

**"No matter how strong the wind, no matter what trouble faces us, look at the mountains we’ve climbed. We can get through anything, I’m sure of it...”**

* * *

“You know, you don’t have to reveal our secret wedding if you’re that worried about the others being upset about it. After all, it’s not like marriage is a necessary premise of having a child. My brother and I being a clear example of that...” he hesitated for a moment. “Well, I can’t say my parents were an ideal relationship in the first place... but plenty of couples turn out just fine.”

"I know... but I’d rather they knew the truth. Besides, I think my family would be equally upset believing I had a child out of wedlock as they would be over the fact that we pretty much eloped and got married without them knowing. And I don’t want to lie to them.” She really wasn’t looking forward to confronting her parents and hearing them scold her. But it had to be done. Embracing the more whimsical and reckless parts of their relationship had their consequences. But she was resolved to face them head on, regardless of how her nerves begged her to run and hide.

"But as long as you’re here with me, there’s nothing we can't overcome.” She happily chimed, chasing away the dreaded thoughts of standing before her family. That headache was still down the road, and right now, she still needed to confess one final thing to Saeyoung.

She played with her hands uncomfortably, her voice reluctant to continue. “And... In all honesty, I maaaay have over exaggerated some of those fears... You see, at first, I just wanted to surprise you, but you’re so observant to these things—surprising you is near impossible sometimes!” She crossed her arms and gave him a light-hearted scowl before continuing. “I didn’t think I could disguise the truth or hide my emotions in front of you, so I avoided you instead... But when I realized that my actions could be misread as... well... wanting to leave you...” she bit her lip nervously as she felt Saeyoung grow tense.

“I-I thought it would be fun to try to scare you.” She finally admitted, now solemn. “I’m sorry if I went too far. It was a cruel trick.”

Saeyoung was quiet for a time, only adding to her anxious nerves. Surely he was furious with her for playing such a mean trick. Finally he spoke, his voice unusually serious. “You know I love you, right?”

“Y-yes...?” MC whispered shakily. “Why do you-?”

“And that no matter what you do, I won’t stop loving you?” He continued over her.

“I know that. And I love you too. I honestly never meant to hurt you, Saeyoung.”

He let out a sigh and released the tension in his voice. “Well, it did hurt.” He pouted. “You ended our date night early, you wouldn’t let me go to your apartment, you kept secrets from me, and then played a prank on me, of all people! Normally, I’d be impressed by your ambition to trick the master of all tricks and misdirection, but you went a bit too far with this one. The neglect, lies, betrayal... I’m truly disappointed.” He scolded her.

Yet, despite what he said, he didn’t sound disappointed. Instead, it was laced with amusement, mischief, scheming... a singsong voice attempting to conceal a delighted yet malicious resolve... It was a tone she knew all too well. And although she was happy to hear him being his normal self—a sign that her game hadn’t done any serious damage to their relationship—she had a bad feeling of where his rebuke was headed. What was worse, she quickly realized, was that she had fallen into quite a vulnerable position ever since he swept her off her feet. She wondered for a brief second if he had planned that from the start. Desperate to right herself, she began to fidget in his lap and pull herself away from him. Saeyoung laughed at her keen intuition and frantic attempt to escape. It only intensified his desire to keep her in his hold and endlessly tease her.

"I love you MC, and as Saeyoung, I completely forgive you for deceiving me.” He leaned forward to prevent her from getting up. She let out a panicked squeak as the arm around her shoulders tightened, securing her in his hold. “But, as the Defender of Justice, I simply cannot allow you to commit such crimes without retribution.”

"No! No! Saeyoung, please, don’t! I’m sor-" Her desperate cries were cut short as he began his attack, using his free hand to target the various places he learned long ago she was ticklish in. Her shrieks of laughter and flailing limbs as she tried to fight him off only prompted him to continue. “Bath- Bathroom! ...Please!” The words managed to escape between the breaks in her laughter.

"Did you really think you could escape the consequences?” He growled, ignoring her. A devilish grin spread across his face, “I won’t let you get away that easily.”

"Sae...ran!” She struggled to make out his brother’s name, but it was enough to make Saeyoung pause from his assault. He followed his wife’s gaze to find Saeran standing at the entrance to the room, watching them with an annoyed expression. MC quickly took advantage of her husband’s distracted attention to send out her plea for help. “Saeran! Save me!”

"Hey! That’s cheating!” Saeyoung protested. “Prisoners can’t receive aid from the outside!”

"But we do get to make a phone call,” she countered.

Saeran grimaced, still uncomfortable with being pulled into their silly games. However, seeing that they were no longer fighting gave him some relief, and he managed to give her a mocking sneer, “Sorry, but the person you’re trying to reach is currently unavailable. You can leave a message, or better yet, why don’t you try calling again tomorrow?”

"What? Saeran wait!” MC cried out in despair as he took a step backward into the hallway. “You can’t leave me like this. We’re family now, we have to stick together!”

"I’ve already dealt with your relationship problems enough for today. I’d rather not get involved in another one of your... fights.” He grumbled.

"But...” She hesitated, searching for an incentive to recruit him, “But don’t you want to be a good role model to your nephew?”

"Niece.” Saeyoung interjected with a grin.

Saeran stared at them incredulously. When he didn’t say anything, Saeyoung stood up, a slightly disheveled MC still cradled in his arms.

"Saeran,” he gushed proudly, “MC and I are pregnant.”

Saeran raised an eyebrow in disdain. “ _Both_ of you are...?” He muttered.

MC giggled and corrected her husband, “Well, _I’m_ the one carrying the baby.”

"And _I’m_ carrying MC.” Saeyoung proudly chimed in, as though it somehow qualified them as being pregnant together.

"Right...” Saeran muttered. He looked away; their emotional announcement made him feel a bit awkward. “Well, congratulations, I guess.” He shifted uncomfortably for a moment then quickly retreated to his room.

MC frowned as he darted off, distancing himself from the couple. “He’s fine.” Saeyoung reassured her. “I can tell he’s relieved and happy for now. But the situation is still new to him. He just needs a bit of time to adjust and process everything.”

"Alright...” She replied, genuinely hoping that that was the case and that their announcement hadn’t offended him in some way. But her focus was soon returned to the needs of her body. “Um, Saeyoung?”

"Yes?”

"Can you put me down now? I really do need to use the bathroom.”

"Hmm, very well, prisoner” He laughed and helped her back to her feet. “But don’t you dare try using this as a chance to escape—you have yet to pay for your crimes.”

"Saeyoung...” she whined in exasperation. She had hoped his thirst for revenge had been quenched, but much to her dismay, he wasn’t ready to give up on his teasing quite yet.

* * *

**"I’ll cherish you with all that I have...”**

* * *

“But...” he added, feeling a bit more merciful, “if you return without any trouble, and enjoy a movie night with me as you promised, I’ll consider putting you on parole for good behavior.”

"Alright, officer.” She conceded and gave him a chaste kiss before rushing off.

* * *

**"...We’re going to be the happiest people on this planet.”**

* * *

_Fin~_


End file.
